Nothing is ever ok
by vault94
Summary: The way i think Piper reacted after learing about Chris's death and then how they all deal with his lose. please review
1. Chapter 1

"So where is he?" Piper was laying in the hospital bed overly medicated and yet still in pain.

They had taken Chris- baby chris- away 10 minutes ago and she had seen Leo and Wyatt but now it was her sisters turn. Both seemed nervous and fidgety. That was never a good sign and she hadn't seen Chris, her grown up Chris yet either, strange to think of it that way. But the though of seeing Chris's face while he held himself would be priceless and it brought a smile to the tried mother.

"What do you mean?" Phobe practically vibrated with information, she was hiding something Phobe was always a bad secret keeper.

Her other sister just looked sad and tired. "Where is Chris?" a sad thought occurred to her, he must have been sent home. She didn't get a chance to say goodbye under these new circumstances but it was for the best." oh" was all she said.

Phobe looked up in a panic. "Oh? Oh what" she seemed to be close to tears.

Dread filled Piper at her sisters reaction. She glanced at Paige and she seemed just as wary and piper noticed if you looked closely you could see streaks from where she had cried earlier. Something isn't right her sisters should be happy he went home.

"Phobe Paige what the hell is going on! Where is my son" she yeiled the last part and a light in the corner exploded but her eyes never trailed away from her sisters guilty gaze Piper was losing patience fast.

"give us a moment guys" Leo voice came from the door way.

She looked at her husband who was holding hands with Wyatt. Wyatt seemed oblvious to the situation but Leo just looked…old. Ancient like a man who has seen a lot and well he has but she shouldn't see this expression on him. Not today of all days.

"Gladly" Phobe practically ran out the door to get away from her sisters anger while Paige just took Wyatts hand and left.

Leo watched after them and then sighed his heart breaking even more when he faced his angry wife who underneath that steal gaze was confused and concerned about what was happening.

He walked towards Piper and sat heavly down in his original chair and stared at his wife.

Piper hated the silence "Leo tell me whats going on where is Chris" The longer Leo sat there the more Piper hoped he wouldn't answer.

"Gideon came after Wyatt when Chris was watching him. I…I was looking somewhere else" Piper could hear the tears in his voice yet his eyes stayed calm and devoid of everything but the pain in his voice unmistakable but she couldn't see what he was saying it didn't make sense. "And" she practically growled at her husband who was now pissing her off.

Leo looked away not answering her Piper was about to snap she raiser her hands to blow her husband up when he whispered the three dreadful words "He got hurt" Piper could sense this coming to a close and it had two possible endings and one of them was just unacceptable.

"You healed him right and then sent him home right" it wasn't a question it was a statement of what he did or in this case what he tried and failed to do.

"Leo" Pipers voice just a whisper and he met her gaze. Confusion clouded her along with fear of his answer.

Piper saw a tear escape his eyes befor he shoke his head.

NO!

It screamed through her body that that that was just unacceptable what the hell was he playing at!

"LEo" Her voice was sharp and filled with pain he knew what she wanted. She needed to hear the words before she just excepted it all.

"I couldn't heal the wound. It was a special blade he.." Leo choked on a sob "he's dead Piper. Chris died and then disappeard" Pipers heart stopped.

"No no no no no no. Leo what the hell he is not dead he couldn't be dead I would know im his mother! I would know!" she screamed at him.. More tears fell from his eyes and she couldn't breath "No" she whispered


	2. Chapter 2

Paige had orbed her and Wyatt home after the long day at the hospital. Wyatt was asleep and Paige practically dead on her feet taking him to bed but there were things to be done.

Phoebe sighed first stop the attic.

She took deep breaths walking toward the attic it seemed like it took every ounce of strength she had not to run away because she knew that this was now basically a crime scene.

Books were everywhere pages burnt out Aunt murals couch destroyed their wiccan table shattered pieces of wood scattered the floor and glass was everywhere, the once peaceful cluttered filled room was broken.

Phoebe sighed she didn't have the heart to pick everything up by hand and didn't care about personal gain this was going to be brand new better than before fixed unlike her heart.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I call…" she stumbled over the words as her eyes found a patch of blood.

She tried to continue she really did but it was to much Phoebe turned and left. She couldn't be expected to face that it wasn't fair she stopped at Pipers door her breath catching.

She remembered what Paige said how Chris died and where.

Phoebe slowly pushed the door open and choked on a sob.

Pipers favorite comforter was drenched in blood.

Chris's blood.

Her nephews blood.

While the tears streamed down her face she grabbed other sheets a new comforter her sister couldn't see this Piper didn't even know yet or maybe she did now part of her wished Leo wouldn't tell her she could only imagine her big sisters pain.

Phoebe quickly went to the bed but as soon as she touched it she was thrown back in her mind to the past she saw Chris running towards Wyatt and failing Gideon holding Wyatt "for the greater good" whispered around her she saw Leo holding Chris crying and saw her nephew disappear .

Phoebe wrenched herself from the past and sat on the ground sob after sob taking affect. "Phoebe?" she heard Paige's voice but she couldn't find her own. "Phoebe?" Paige opened the door.

Phoebe looked up at her baby sister and saw the pain on her face the tears in her eyes as she joined Phoebe on the floor.

"We failed him" Phoebe croaked out.

Paige nodded and put her arm around her sister.

Phoebe leaned against her needing some strength some comfort.

"Ya we did. We failed future Chris but Phoebe we have another chance to make it right. Save Wyatt well Chris did that he made that happen now we save Chris. We wont let this happen again. And" Paige continued dragging a raw breath of pain "We stay strong. For Wyatt for Leo. And mostly for Piper"

Phoebe sighed and wiped away the tears she scrubbed her face "Piper" she breathed oh god. She was going to be devasted enough without Phoebe sobbing away. "Your right."

Paige nodded "I always am" she smiled weakly and Phoebe gave a chuckle.

"What now?" Paige asked.

Phoebe sighed again god she felt she had aged 10 years. "Now we channel Piper and clean till are hands are bloody."

They stood and hugged both needing to feel like not everything was lost both broke apart and stared at the blood for a moment longer both realizing that neither could remove it without feeling like they were removing him forever

* * *

2 weeks later

Piper had been home and yet not really Paige thought sadly.

The day Piper came come she was sad and took Wyatt and Chris to their room and didn't come down. The next morning she was in the kitchen making a meal fit for kings and being her normal self. Along with nervous over chatty and slightly to cheerful.

Phoebe thought she had cast another spell on her self but Leo said no it was her way of dealing and they both new it wasn't.

Piper yelled and broke things and let everyone know that she was pissed.

Their suspicion was confirmed when they realized that Piper slept in the boys room. Not once taking a step in hers.

Leo could talk to her that is if he was around, he was off killing every demon he could. They both were avoiding it.

The pain the love neither parent could handle anything that was future Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe walked up the stairs heading to the attic to drop off another one of Chris's boxes. They were small boxes and only filled with clothes. That made her sad that his whole existence fit into 3 separate small boxes. She briefly thought about throwing them out but she couldn't do it so she decided to store them.

Phoebe walked into the attic which had been cleaned a while ago _Paige_ she thought.

When things got rough instead of falling apart Paige just stood up straighter and took control until everyone was ok.

She set the box down in the corner and turned to see Piper sitting on the floor surrounded by clothes.

An empty box thrown to the side.

There weren't a lot of clothes but dammit they were Chris's clothes.

Piper was unfolding and then refolding his shirts. Wanting to make them perfect.

Phoebe walked over and sat down in front of the mourning mother.

"Piper" Phoebes voice quiet. She watched her sister pick up another shirt and stared at it.

"He wore this one a lot" she murmured.

She held it and patted the green button up. "I wonder why. I never bothered to ask why"

She folded the shirt carefully and went for the next one.

"Piper its ok. We were all a little preoccupied Chris even more so"

Piper looked up sharply and glared at her sister .

"I'm his mother. I should have made time for him!" She had balled the shirt in her anger and quickly undid it and smoothed it out.

She wanted to cry and scream or destroy everything at once but most of all Piper just wanted to forget. An image of her son came to her mind and she quickly banished it. She couldn't remember she wouldn't remember.

She stood and crossed the room trying to avoid her sister

"Piper wait"

Phoebes voice so annoying but she knew that tone. Piper turned and knew she was just going to have to listen.

"I know your hurting" Phoebe started but stuttered at Pipers furious gaze.

Phoebe chuckled nervously "Good thing you cant blow me up cuz you know I don't reform like Leo" She puffed out the air feeling like it weighed a ton as she stared at her big sister.

She could feel Pipers pain and if it hadn't been for months and months and months of training she would be on the ground crying from Pipers emotions right now but her big sister needed her.

"You cant simple dismiss this Piper. Chris died" and inwardly cringed as Pipers gaze seemed to get even more dangerous the windows rattled threatening to be destroyed. "He saved his brother but Piper he's not really dead. He's down stairs sleeping" she smiled softly hoping to reassure her sister but that seemed to piss Piper off even more.

A glass cup shattered in the corner.

"He died because I couldn't protect him. He doesn't exist in his time because he died here! I swore I would protect my son and I failed him"

A bowl shattered along with a box filled with old junk, neither sister saw that from the box a dagger slipped out.

Presenting itself to the sisters.

Piper turned to leave but caught sight of the dagger. It didn't look familiar and she was still pissed as hell but she found her self walking towards the scattered remains and picked up a bloody dagger.

Piper turned to her sister who hadn't said anything, which was unusual seeing as this was Phoebe.

Her sister was white as a sheet and seemed frozen her eyes glued to the dagger she held.

"This isn't ours" Piper stated and Phoebe quickly jerked her head clearly saying No.

Piper walked towards her and her sister seemed frozen to the spot.

"Phoebe whose is this" she tried handing the dagger to her sister but Phoebe backed away quickly.

"Piper" she whispered painfully. "that dagger, that dagger killed Chris"

Those words were barely even a whisper but they caused a punch to her heart. Piper dropped the knife like it burned her and it did, it burned her soul in so many ways. She stared down at the dreadful thing that took her boy away and it exploded. Not even to little pieces but to ash.

Phoebe moaned and grabbed her stomach as Pipers emotions hit her.

Such hate such pain.

"You saw Chris didn't you" Pipers voice was cold. She knew the answer Piper was searching for and hated her self for answering her.

"Yes. While cleaning I had a vision of the past of how ..how it happened" Phoebe wanted to strangle herself the pain she felt only intensified and nearly made Phoebe pass out. "Show me" Pipers voice was filled with anger that cut Phoebe deep.

"No" Piper took a step toward her sister and she took one back. "Please" Pipers voice lost its edge lost its anger but now it was broken. "I need to see. Please Phoebe" Phoebe felt tears in her eyes but refused to give in. She would give her sister whatever she wanted but not this. Phoebe could live with it but Piper couldn't.

"LEO!" Piper screamed and she flinched. They heard the jingle then Leo was there next to Piper.

"Demon attack?" HE asked a little out of breath like he had been running for hours.

"Show me the last moments of Chris" Leo stopped breathing.

"No. No Piper you don't want to.." she cut him off with a glare neither had ever seen and it frightened them to their core. "Stop telling me what I want. I want to see it. If you don't show me then Phoebe will but one way or another I will know" He stared at his wife he could feel her pain and it killed him.

If neither he or Phoebe showed her then she would go to magic. As if reading his thoughts she marched to the book a look of utter hope and desperation filled her when Leo grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Leo don't" Phoebes voice drifted around them but he stared at his grief stricken wife. "Fine. I will show you but this goes against my better judgment" he placed his hands on either side of Pipers head and dying a little inside he recalled that day, the day were he lost faith in what he believed in.

**TBC..**

**now i am not totally sure if the dagger was left behind i really doubt it but in my story it was so sorry if that doesnt work for you. there a few more chapters on the way.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nothings happening Piper thought angrily when Leo's hands touched her face. Her husbands soft hands held her face gently and turned her till there eyes met.

As soon as their eyes connected she was thrown into a vision, she saw it all. Chris being stabbed calling out for Leo, Leo couldn't heal him Leo begging Chris to stay to not give up. "You either" and she watched as Chris closed his eyes and expelled his last breath she watched her baby fade away, into nothing.

She yanked herself from the images away from Leo and a sob ripped through her.

"Oh god" she whispered the tears that she had held at bay were slowly spilling over. Phoebe ran over and held her big sister and glared at Leo. She had hated before that hate was never aimed at Leo. If she had Pipers powers she would have blown him up and continued to do so until she felt better.

Leo simply orbed away with a sad look at his wife. "Leo!" Phoebe called but he didn't respond. "Jackass" she whispered. She looked at her sister who was shaking now. She couldn't believe he actually showed her "uuhh" Phoebe grabbed her stomach and fell over in pain. Not her pain. Pipers pain. "Piper" she whispered but the pain, it was to much Phoebe blacked out.

Piper barely registered her sister as she fainted. All she say was her babies pain, his blood, how he simply stopped existing she chocked she couldn't handle it.

Piper ran towards her boys room. She barely saw where she was going her vision was clouded with tears but somehow she finally got to her boys doors and she through open the door needing to see her youngest.

But the door slammed against the wall startlingly Wyatt who raised his shield extending it to his sleeping brother and waiting until the danger passed. "Its ok Wyatt its mommy" she hoped he could understand her, her voice broke 3 times as she kept trying to get passed the tears. Wyatt lowered his shield feeling that the room was safe for him and his brother and rolled over and was asleep instantly like nothing had happen.

Like nothing was different.

Piper walked over to Chris and looked down at him.

Her baby, her peanut.

He hadn't woken from her outburst, he was calm and peaceful lost in his dreams of safety. She gently lifted him into her arms and walked over to the old rocking chair she used so often with Wyatt. It was old but it fit her purpose.

She lowered herself down and began to rock her baby. Tears still fell as she held her boy.

So small so innocent. Not a care in the world, her mind flashed to older Chris who didn't smile who was so serious so uptight about the future being driven by fear and love for his big brother. He did everything for Wyatt for his family and what did she do? Nothing.

She failed him to many times. Not again. "I will protect you Chris. I failed you and I am so sorry. But never again." She pushed back the tears the pain she pushed it away and built a wall.

She needed to be strong. She had to be strong to keep her family alive.

* * *

Paige came home and dumped her stuff down. Her charge had been a handful always getting caught blowing up every little potion she made.

Paige was exhausted. Now she was home and could just relax.

"Phoebe! Piper!" she called out her voice echoing around the house but she was met with silence. She walked into the kitchen but it was empty. Food was on the table like someone had started to do something but left it all out. She frowned then orbed up in to the likely place one of them would be in. The attic.

She looked around saw clothes then Phoebe. Panic formed in her chest. "No" she yelled and ran to her sister. Not again not so soon. "Phoebe! Wake up!"

There was no blood so maybe no attack? She hit her head had to be it.

She checked for a pulse and nearly cried in relief when she found a slow steady beat. She slapped her sister a few times.

"Phoebe" Phoebe groaned but Paige kept slapping her, her earlier panic was turned into irritation.

"Jeez stop already" Phoebe snapped and sat up slowly her head spinning.

"What the hell happened" She was angry at her sister for scaring the crap out of her so soon after losing Chris.

"Piper. Where's" she looked around she could feel Piper anymore. Not good her head screamed. Paige pulled her sister up. "I don't know I found you first. She's probably with the boys" Phoebe gasped and grabbed Paige's hand. "Phoebe.."

"Piper saw it. She found the dagger that killed Chris and knew about my vision and demanded to see it I said no she called for Leo and he said yes. Paige she saw Chris die." In a matter of seconds Paige's face went from red to corpse pale. "Oh no"

They both ran out of the room toward the boys room and froze.

Piper sat in the rocking chair holding Chris like a life line, staring at him like he was an angel. Silent tears ran down Pipers face and she was muttering to her son. "Its ok. Its ok. Mommy has you mommy wont leave you. She wont fail you again" she repeated herself again and again.

The sisters backed off from their older sister closing the door letting Piper be comforted by the small life form that was her world.


	5. Chapter 5

Piper had yet to go into her room she was avoiding it at all cost.

She couldn't face it yet maybe never would be able to.

She had already made plans to move a mattress into the boys bedroom so she could always keep them safe. Phoebe thought she was nuts but Piper didn't care. Phoebe didn't understand her fear, her pain.

She felt it sure but she could never understand until Phoebe had gone through the same thing and Piper prayed that that never would happen to her sister. She didn't need to know this pain personally.

They had lost mom, grams and even Prue but those were nothing compared to the pain of losing a child. It was unbareable and crushing or it would be crushing had she not designed walls to protect her self. But now she needed to protect her family which included the ever so stubborn Leo who seemed to be avoiding Piper since he showed her their sons death.

She was pacing. She always seemed to be pacing which in turn made her sisters panic and back away from her giving her her space. For which Piper was grateful for and yet it pissed her off even more. She just couldnt win.

After the 43 back and forth memorizing the kitchen cabinets design she lost it.

"LEO! Get down her now!" Nothing. _Oh hell no he better not being ignoring me_.

"Leo! I mean it now" she heard the jingles and then the blue lights soon followed by the form of her husband. He looked tired and he was filthy. He seemed more tense now more determined and driven yet his eyes seemed so empty and filled with nothing.

No hope no love came off from her husband.

She frowned all of her anger drained out of her. She spoke softly to her soul mate trying very hard not to break down and show how weak she was. "Come home Leo. We need you." Its all she could say its all she felt. She was like humpty dumpty, she was broken and she needed to be put back together and maybe just maybe Leo could, with his return they could go back to normal, her family could be fixed, she could be fixed.

Leo just shock his head. "Not yet. I'm sorry Piper I cant its to soon" he was so still his voice held no feelings and it just pissed Piper off.

"To soon? I lost him to Leo but I'm moving on we have to for Wyatt for little Chris but they need you" she huffed.

She was losing her calm things in the kitchen were beginning to rattle.

"come home Leo don't be the father that Chris hated." She knew it was a low blow it hurt her to even say it but she need a reaction. And she sure got one. Fire, anger consumed his eyes. "Moving on Piper really. Your one to talk have you even gone into your room yet?" Piper looked away and he laughed cruelly. "As soon as you move on then call me. In the mean time I have to protect my sons"

"Leo don't you dare" but he already began orbing leaving Piper to fume.

Phoebe chose that moment to walk in the kitchen but she stopped as soon as she saw her sister.

Her very pissed off sister and debated on weather to just run or talk to her.

She decided to say something. "Huh I'm guessing you talked to Leo then?" innocent as the question/statement was her sisters eyes flashed and the windows and glass cabinets shattered.

Phoebe screamed and ducked but she was cut by some of the flying shards.

They reminded her of Pipers heart.

Her sister was breaking and Leo once again destroyed what little sanity her big sister had left.

Piper walked over the glass that were crushed unmercly under her boot, past her shivering sister whose gaze followed her but Piper wouldn't answer. She stormed away leaving the love she had for Leo behind with the pieces that were her heart and went to sit with her boys.

**TBC...**

**so this is another short chapter and im sorry for that but its all in the plan. hope you enjoy, reviews would be awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Five days later Piper hadn't even thought of her husband. Once she stepped into her boys room her focus was them, her whole world was them.

She held Chris and played with Wyatt all the while ignoring exhaustion that had began to creep up on her.

Piper hadn't been sleeping well, she had nightmares and everyone of them ended the same. With Chris's death and Wyatt's evil laughter filling her head and her heart. She still feared that something would corrupt her oldest which would turn around and kill her youngest and she couldn't bare it.

She looked down at her sons and the thought of losing one of them was unbearable she needed to protect them at all cost. So she called in sick for work, refused to go shopping and if there was ever any vanquishing her sisters would handle it without her.

Piper was on a role facing everything head on taking down every threat except one. One that haunted her one she couldn't face, or wouldn't face. And yet she kept coming back to her door. A plan door that was old and worn down. But this simple door scared her.

She feared to enter it, it plagued her thoughts her dreams and as more time wore on the longer she spent standing in front of the door. Wanting to enter but at the last second she would run to her boys who gave her comfort and all thoughts of the door would vanish.

But Leo's words raced through her mind when she sat still long enough to let the ouside world crowd around her."_as soon as you move on then call me_" she wouldn't call Leo. She washed her hands of him, or at least that's what she told herself but she couldn't be rid of her husband.

She wanted so badly to have him back, to give her sons a father but not him not like this. She remembered Chris's hatred for him but sometimes when it was just them, Leo would orb in he would glare at his father but as soon as he turned and his father held Wyatt Chris's eyes would soften, she saw how he longed for Leo to be the dad he knew he could be the dad he hoped and always wanted.

How could she deny her son of that?

So here she was outside her door waiting for her hands to act waiting for her heart to slow down just simply waiting.

Wyatt walked out of his room and down the hall when he saw his mommy staring at a door. The young boy didn't know why but he knew his mommy needed to open the door. He walked over and Piper looked down at her baby. His blue eyes danced with curiosity at what she was doing.

Piper sighed reaching down she stroked his hair. "I'm waiting for a sign Wyatt. Just waiting." Wyatt frowned and reached for the door knob twisting it open. It was hard and a far reach but he got it. He looked back at his mom whose eyes began to water and he went back to play with his toys.

Piper watched her son go back to his room. turning she faced the slightly opened door. _Guess that's the sign _she thought.

She raised her shaky hand and lightly pushed open the door letting it fully expose her to the room.

Not her room anymore. She didn't want it anymore.

Another shaky breath and she walked in her eyes immediately saw the blood soken comforter. Tears left a trail down her cheeks and breathing became difficult, hard to bare really. The air burned her throat and her lungs felt like they were closing in on her.

Piper slowly walked forward seeing the image of her dying son play out before her eyes and wanted to run away to be safe with his small living form but her legs wouldnt obey her. She chocked on a sob and circled around the bed.

Gently she laid down facing the blood. She pulled her legs to her chest laying on her side the heart broken mother stared at the dried blood.

She vaguely wondered why it was still there. _Its here to torture you to remind you that you failed your son_. She sobbed and all the walls she built all the thoughts of protecting her boys were washed away with the pain of losing her youngest. "Oh Chris" she violently started shaking before letting the sobs free the tears free letting the pain flow letting it crush her into nothing.

* * *

Paige was sweeping up the glass in the kitchen trying desperately not to cut herself on the million pieces of glass shards that decorated the kitchen floor. She was sweeping because she was tired of magic fixing everything.

It saved time and money but she just wanted to feel like she was in control of something anything at this rate. Everything was breaking around them and magic fixed them it always had but not this time. Magic was useless so she refused to let it fix something that could easily be fixed since magic couldn't heal her families heart.

Phoebe had taken out the first two bags and had just returned as Paige finished up the third bag.

Her sister sat down with a sigh and let her head slam down onto the counter with a grunt.

Paige silently nodded in tired agreement and joined her sister at the table. "moh Pipier hobled md pote" Paige laughed.

"one more time Phoebes this time in English." Phoebe looked up and rested her head on her hands. She sighed looking at her sister. "Man Piper just wipes me out. I feel her pain well not now since she's like built walls to block her pain and I'm kinda grateful but at the same time I know its not healthy she needs to vent." Phoebes eyes had drifted closed as she talked.

Paige understood exactly what her sister meant."If it comes out all at once it will destroy her hell even the house wont stand a chance." Paige looked around seeing water marks and cracks in the wall. "Actually that wouldn't be so bad start from all over could be nice. hey would could even build me an art studio. Just becaus i am that awesome." Phoebe laughed which felt good it felt right it felt normal. Long forgotten but normal.

Maybe they could go back to before once they learned how to help their older sister.

Without warning the house shook a little windows rattled, picture frames fell off walls. Paige looked around and met Phoebe's wild gaze.

"What was that?" Phoebe started to stand " I don't" her big sister collapsed. "Phoebe!"

Phoebe was on the ground uncontrollable shaking and crying. Paige knelt by her sister grabbing her shoulders. "Phoebe what's wrong." she just kept shaking. Paige was starting to panic. "Tell me what I can do to help!" Phoebe looked up her eyes over flowing with tears, filled with pain.

"Piper" she croacked out sobbing Paige was just beginning to orb out to check on Piper when Phoebes hand flew out catching her mid orb. "Phoebe?" she shook her head and held her hand tighter. "Piper let down the walls." she whispered as she sobbed again. "She's dealing with it now. So let her:" Phoebe curled in on herself and cried uncontroable at the pain.

Paige was helpless to help either one of sisters.

She sat by Phoebe picking her up and laid her gently on her lap. She started stroking Phoebe's hair trying to comfort her sister in anyway she could. Paige looked up at the ceiling. She comforted one sister who got the pain second hand while the other sister dealt with the pain alone.

She thought of calling Leo but knew it was a bad idea. Her oldest sister needed time to grieve, if he came in she would try and be strong but they couldn't have that just yet. So she left her sister to suffer while soothing the other one.

At this point she couldn't help the tears that began to flow from her eyes. Her family was so broken so damage by Chris's lost she wondered if they could ever go back to before.

Could they get over the pain?

Could her family ever be fixed?

**FINSIHED. thank you for reading :D hope you liked it**

**notes: ya i know they wouldnt leave the bloody blanket but it worked with my story. any mistakes you may find i apologize for. i feel sad that i finished the story but it must be done. i put it off as long as i could. **


End file.
